The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved method of assembling a tubing system for measurement or surveying purposes. The present invention also relates to a new and improved construction of measurement tubing for such a tubing system as well as to a new and improved construction of a support apparatus for supporting such a tubing system.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved method of assembling tubing for measurement purposes in a bore or bore hole formed or bored in the material to be investigated. The bore or bore hole possesses reference regions for sampling by a measuring probe and which are arranged in uniform spaced relationship. The purpose of the measurement is to ascertain changes or alterations in the material on the basis of a change in the relative position of two neighboring reference regions.
In other words, the method of the present invention is for assembling a tubing system for measurement purposes in a bore hole having an inner wall, the bore hole being formed in a material to be investigated and having regularly spaced zones to be sampled by a measuring probe for ascertaining alterations in the material on the basis of an alteration in relative position between two neighboring reference zones of the regularly spaced reference zones.
The tubing system of the present invention is for measurement purposes in a bore hole.
The support arrangement of the present invention is for a measurement tubing system.
A tubing system of the abovementioned type is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,590, granted May 4, 1982. This tubing system, for example, is utilized for ascertaining movements in underground or subterranean regions of building construction. The tubing system possesses a considerable linear extension with spacings between the reference regions of, for example, one meter. In their undeformed starting position, the reference areas or regions are intended to possess an exactly predetermined position relative to each other, since the measuring probe should be able to ascertain even very small deviations from this relative position. With known tubing systems therefore, the individually consecutively arranged reference regions are connected with each other by means of a relatively stiff or rigid tube and can also form a component part of such a tube. For transmitting movements due to material displacements to the reference regions of the tubing system, the latter is cemented throughout its entire length into the accommodation or bore hole provided in the material to be investigated. In relatively soft material, i.e., soft rock or ground, satisfactory transmission of the displacing movement to the tubing cannot be ensured due to the fact that in this case, the tubing system behaves too stiffly or rigidly.